Miniaturization of a semiconductor device is constantly progressing. Imprint lithography is a lithography technique for miniaturizing a semiconductor device. In imprint lithography, an imprint lithography template (hereinafter, referred to as a template) is used to replicate an original pattern. The template is a substrate, for example, a glass substrate with a patterned surface. The template is placed into contact with a resist layer formed on a semiconductor wafer or the like. The original pattern is formed by the patterned surface of the template, and this original pattern is transferred to the resist layer by the template. Since the template is used to replicate its patterned surface, the patterned surface is required to be maintained at a high degree of cleanliness with very little foreign matter, such as particles being permitted thereon.